Where No Man Has Gone Before (épisode)
Gary Mitchell, un ami du capitaine James T. Kirk, a été transformé par la barrière galactique en un être tout-puissant, mettant ainsi en danger l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. Résumé :Journal de bord du Capitaine : Temps sidéral 1312.4 - L'impossible est arrivé. Juste devant nous, nous avons capté un signal de détresse enregistré. L'indicatif d'appel vient d'un vaisseau spatial disparu depuis plus de 2 siècles. Est-ce qu'un autre vaisseau spatial terrestre a voulu explorer cette galaxie avant nous ? Que lui est-il arrivé ? Est-ce un avertissement laissé à notre intention ? du [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]]]] L'USS Enterprise, sous le commandement de James T. Kirk, intercepte un signal de détresse sur la route qui le conduit aux confins de la Galaxie. Tout en discutant de la situation dans la salle de briefing, Kirk et le premier officier Spock s'affrontent dans une partie d'échecs tridimensionnels. Le Vulcain finit par avertir son adversaire avec arrogance, qu'il le mettra en échec au prochain coup. Loin de se laisser décontenancer par cette affirmation, Kirk fait un mouvement inattendu puis sourit. Les 2 opposants sont cependant interrompus par un message de la passerelle. Le lieutenant Lee Kelso les avertit que la source d'émission est désormais à portée de rayon tracteur. Kirk choisit alors de téléporter l'engin à bord. Dans la salle de téléportation, après que Scotty ait ramené l'objet à bord, Kirk comprend qu'il s'agit d'un vieil enregistreur de bord et décide de télécharger ses bases de données dans l'ordinateur du vaisseau. Comprenant très vite que quelque chose a détruit le vaisseau dont est originaire cette balise de détresse, le capitaine Kirk place l’''Enterprise'' en alerte rouge. ---- Sur le vaisseau, tous les officiers s'affairent pour regagner leurs postes respectifs. Alors qu'ils entrent dans le turbolift, Spock et Kirk sont rejoints par le lieutenant commander Gary Mitchell, l'un des meilleurs amis de Kirk. Celui-ci plaisante alors sur la nervosité de Kelso puis interroge Spock sur la partie d'échecs. Ce dernier finit par se plaindre de l'illogisme de son adversaire. En arrivant sur la passerelle, Mitchell relève Alden du poste de navigation et Kirk regagne son fauteuil pour placer le vaisseau en arrêt, puis annonce à l'équipage que l’''Enterprise'' a découvert la balise de détresse du disparu il y a 2 siècles. Spock, quand à lui, reprend son poste scientifique pour consulter les informations recueillies par la balise. A ce moment là, les principaux chefs de département se présentent sur la passerelle : l'officier scientifique Hikaru Sulu, le chef-ingénieur Montgomery Scott et le médecin-chef Mark Piper, qui en profite pour présenter la nouvelle psychiatre, le Dr Elizabeth Dehner montée à bord lors de l'escale à la colonie d'Aldebaron. Celle-ci est venue étudier les réactions de l'équipage dans des conditions d'urgence. Gary Mitchell, ne semblant pas insensible à ses charmes, commence alors à la taquiner. Spock décode finalement le message du Valiant malgré l'état défectueux des bandes. Il apparaît que le vieux vaisseau a rencontré un orage magnétique le poussant hors de la galaxie. Beaucoup de membres de son équipage en seraient morts et le vaisseau fut gravement endommagé. Spock note également que l'équipage du Valiant a accédé à des données concernant la perception extra-sensorielle puis que son capitaine semble avoir ordonné l'auto-destruction. Kirk décide de poursuivre sa route quelqu'en soit le prix afin de découvrir la vérité et ordonne de passer en vitesse distorsion facteur 1. ]] L’''Enterprise'' tombe alors nez à nez sur la barrière galactique. Le vaisseau stellaire tente de la franchir, mais est gravement endommagé lors de l'action. La puissance principale est coupée et neuf membres de l'équipage ont trouvé la mort. Le Lt Mitchell et le Dr Dehner sont frappés de plein fouet par les effets de la barrière, mais seul Mitchell semble en subir les conséquences : ses yeux sont mystérieusement devenus d'un brillant argenté. ---- :Journal de bord du Capitaine : Temps sidéral 1312.9 - Conditions du vaisseau en marche arrière propulsé seulement par pouvoir d'impulsion ; moteur principal hors service. Notre base terrestre qui était seulement à quelques jours est maintenant à plusieurs années-lumière de distance. La question cruciale est maintenant qu'est-ce qui a détruit le SS Valiant ? Comme nous, il a vaincu la barrière magnétique, mais que lui est-il arrivé après celà ? Après avoir discuté avec Spock et Dehner au sujet du potentiel extra-sensoriel de Gary Mitchell, Kirk rend finalement visite à son ami à l'infirmerie. Celui-ci affirme se sentir parfaitement bien et demande à reprendre son service. Il se révèle très vite que Gary Mitchell développe des pouvoirs mentaux sans cesse croissants : clairvoyance, lecture instantanée, mémoire illimitée, télépathie, télékinésie... Lorsqu'Elizabeth Dehner se porte à son chevet, Mitchell se montre de plus en plus interessé par les charmes de la jeune femme. Kelso apparaît alors pour prendre des nouvelles de Gary, mais ce dernier l'enjoint avec énervement de vérifier l'état de marche des rétrofusées du pont 4. De plus en plus détaché de son humanité, la mutation de Mitchell inquiète judicieusement Monsieur Spock qui le considère comme une menace, non seulement pour le vaisseau, mais aussi pour la galaxie entière. Il apparaît alors que l'équipage du Valiant ait eu à subir le même sort. Après une réunion des officiers supérieurs, Spock suggère de tuer Mitchell avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ne pouvant se décider à tuer son meilleur ami, Kirk choisit une solution moins radicale : celle de l'exil sur une planète inhabité. ---- de Delta Vega]] :Temps sidéral 1313.1 - Nous approchons de Delta Vega ; parcours établi pour orbite standard. Cette planète, complètement inhabitée, est un peu plus petite que la Terre. Son aspect est désolé mais elle est riche en cristaux et en minéraux. Mission de Kelso : Faire les réparations nécessaires et régénérer le moteur principal. Mon devoir : débarquer un homme que je connais depuis 15 ans. Et si nous atteignons notre but, l'abandonner sur cette planète déserte. Kirk décide de déposer Gary Mitchell sur la station minière abandonnée de Delta Vega. Rendu fou par ses pouvoirs, Mitchell se considère désormais comme un dieu et promet de détruire l'équipage comme de vulgaires insectes, mais les officiers supérieurs parviennent finalement à le maîtriser en lui administrant un sédatif. A la surface, Kelso supervise la réparation du moteur en cannibalisant les équipements sur place. Kirk lui ordonne ensuite de programmer l'explosion de la station minière pour faire face à toute menace. Placé dans une cellule dotée d'un champ de force, Mitchell reprend rapidement conscience et tente de franchir le champ de force. Malgré un court instant de lucidité, son arrogance ne cesse de s'amplifier. ---- :Journal de bord du Capitaine : Temps sidéral 1313.3 - Recommendations au lieutenant Kelso et aux ingénieurs de la salle des machines. En orbite au-dessus de nous, les réacteurs de notre vaisseau sont presque complètement régénérés. Se tenir prêt en vue de notre réintégration sur notre vaisseau... Mitchell continue de changer et de se transformer de minute en minute. Dans la salle de contrôle de la station minière, Kelso est chargé de déclencher l'explosion en cas de danger. Il discute avec Scotty par l'intercom, du succès des réparations lorsque des câbles dirigés par l'esprit de Mitchell, l'étranglent et finissent par le tuer. Mitchell, de plus en plus puissant, parvient à se libérer et à rendre inconscients les officiers sur son passage. Il réussit également à corrompre le Dr Dehner, qui subit désormais, elle aussi, les effets de la barrière galactique. Les 2 s'enfuit alors dans les collines. Après quelques instants d'inconscience, Kirk est réveillé par le Dr Piper. Il décide alors de poursuivre Mitchell et ordonne au docteur d'attendre qu'il soit parti avant de réveiller Spock puis l'équipe au sol devra se téléporter immédiatement à bord. Si l'équipage n'a pas de nouvelles de lui dans les 12 heures, l'USS Enterprise devra alors se diriger vers la base stellaire la plus proche pour annoncer que la planète est sujette à d'importantes concentrations de neutrons mortelles. Tandis que Mitchell commence à transformer l'environnement de la planète pour pouvoir y survivre, Kirk, armé d'un fusil phaseur, parvient à retrouver la trace des 2 fuyards. Sentant sa présence, Mitchell lui envoie Elizabeth afin qu'elle réalise à quel point les Humains ont désormais peu d'importance maintenant qu'elle dispose de rééls pouvoirs. Confronté à Dehner, Kirk argumente pour lui faire reprendre raison jusqu'à l'arrivée soudaine de Mitchell. Dès qu'il le voit, Kirk tente de lui envoyer une décharge de phaser mais cela n'a aucun effet. Après l'avoir débarrassé de son arme, l'être surpuissant décide ensuite d'ériger une tombe pour son vieil ami. Se rendant enfin compte de la folie de Gary Mitchell, Elizabeth Dehner l'attaque avec ses propres pouvoirs. Elle parvient ainsi à l'affaiblir suffisamment pour que Kirk puisse attaquer Gary. Après un combat acharné, Kirk parviendra à se débarrasser de son ennemi en faisant exploser des rochers au-dessus de lui grâce à son fusil phaser. Celui-ci trouve ainsi la mort dans la tombe qu'il avait créée pour son adversaire. Le capitaine se porta ensuite au chevet d'Elizabeth Dehner blessée fatalement par l'attaque de Gary. Avant de mourir, elle déclare finalement qu'elle est désolée et qu'elle ne saura jamais ce que c'est d'être un Dieu... Désormais le seul être vivant sur la planète, James Kirk contacte le vaisseau pour être téléporté à bord. ---- :C'est le capitaine qui parle. Au terme de cette mission, veuillez ajouter à la liste officielle de nos pertes, le docteur Elizabeth Dehner et notez qu'elle a donné sa vie en faisant son devoir ; Lieutenant commander Gary Mitchell : même annotation. Sur la passerelle, Kirk estime que la fin de son ami doit être citée en exemple, car il n'a jamais demandé ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Spock se montre également désolé, ce qui laisse Kirk estimer qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour le Vulcain... Citations Kirk : "Auriez-vous la bonté de cesser ce jeu irritant qui m'exaspère, Monsieur Spock." Spock : "Irritant ? ...Ah oui, l’une de vos étranges émotions." Kirk : "Pouvoir total, c'est-à-dire corruption totale." Kirk : "Je veux que sa fin soit citée en exemple. Il n'avait pas demandé ce qui lui est arrivé." Spock : "Je suis désolé pour lui.." Kirk : "Je crois qu'après tout, il y a de l'espoir pour vous, Monsieur Spock." Incohérences *Lorsque Kirk, Spock et Mitchell pénètrent sur la passerelle, un figurant sort 2 fois de suite. *Les fiches personnelles de Gary Mitchell et Elizabeth Dehner sont de très mauvaise qualité pour un document informatique du 23ème siècle avec notamment des marques faites au stylo. *La tombe de James T. Kirk créée par Gary Mitchell est gravée "James R. Kirk". :Il est cependant possible que Mitchell ait expressément gravé ce "R" en référence à un évènement ou à un surnom qui nous est inconnu. Le roman (non-canon) "Q-Squared" prétend que la différence s'explique par une chronologie alternative légèrement différente. :En fait, Gene Roddenberry désirait toujours avoir un personnage du nom de Rice dans chacune des séries qu'il créait : le lieutenant William Rice de sa précédente série "''The Lieutenant" ou le capitaine Paul Rice de l'épisode TNG : "Arsenal of Freedom". Au départ, le second nom de Kirk devait être Rice, mais au cours du développement de la série, ce détail fut oublié et Kirk nommé James T. (T pour Tiberius).'' *A la fin de l'épisode, l'officier des communications derrière Spock semble s'être endormi sur sa console. Anecdotes et autres informations * Novélisations : ** "Star Trek 8" de James Blish - Bantam Books / 1972 ** "Star Trek Fotonovel 2: Where No Man Has Gone Before" - Bantam Books / 1977 *Les voix des rapports du personnel entendues en fond sonore et qui répondent aux situations d’urgences seront réutilisées maintes fois dans plusieurs épisodes. Il s'agit pour la plupart des voix de Gene Roddenberry, Robert Justman et Majel Barrett. on peut d’ailleurs entendre la voix de Roddenberry qui dit "Communicator, we need more lines to the impulse deck!" dans plusieurs épisodes. * Le vaisseau est une maquette massive utilisée dans "The Cage". cette maquette n'avait pas d'effets brillants sur le devant de ses nacelles et disposait d'un plus grand déflecteur avant. D'autre part, les effets lumineux étaient moins prononcés. Ces prises de vues furent cependant réutilisées dans plusieurs épisodes, le plus souvent mixées avec des plans de la nouvelle maquette, celle là même exposée aujourd'hui au musée de l'air et de l'espace du Smithsonian, avec bien plus d'effets. * La matte painting créée par Albert Whitlock, représentant la surface de Delta Vega, sera réutilisée pour représenter la colonie de Tantalus dans l'épisode TOS: "Dagger of the Mind" * Gary Lockwood incarnant Gary Mitchell est surtout connu par les amateurs de Science-Fiction pour avoir été le malheureux astronaute Frank Boones dans "2001 : L'odyssée de l'espace" de Stanley Kubrick (1968). Il fut aussi le héros de la série précédente de Roddenberry : "The Lieutenant" * L'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] franchira à nouveau la barrière galactique dans l'épisode TOS : "By Any Other Name" (saison 2) avec l’aide des Kelvans. * Gary Mitchell évoque une ancienne aventure amoureuse de Kirk, avec une "blonde et charmante laborantine". Certains fans ont spéculé qu'il pouvait s'agir de Carol Marcus ( ) ou de Ruth (TOS: "Shore Leave"). Ceci n'a cependant jamais été établi de manière canonnique. * TNG adoptera un titre similaire à celui de cet épisode dans sa première saison : "Where No One Has Gone Before". * Dans le roman "Q-Zone" (non-canon), on découvre que le Continuum Q a placé la barrière galactique pour empêcher l'entrée d'un être appelé 0'' dans la Galaxie de la Voie Lactée. Gary Mitchell et Elizabeth Dehner ont été ainsi affectés par une "partie" de ''0, expliquant l'origine de leurs pouvoirs. * Le roman "Q-Squared" (non-canon) révèle que la barrière galactique a capturé l'essence de Q après qu'une confrontation avec Trelane l'ait dispersé à travers l'espace et le temps. Q n'est pas parvenu à échapper à la barrière lorsqu'il s'est fixé à un membre d'équipage du [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]], mais y parviendra 2 siècles plus tard en se fixant à Mitchell et Dehner. * Il est concevable que Gary Mitchell ait survécu, comme le suggère le comics "Star Trek / X-Men". Production C'est au mois de juillet 1965, que le producteur et créateur Gene Roddenberry lançait le tournage d'un second pilote pour son concept de série SF baptisée "Star Trek". En effet un an auparavant, les pontes de NBC avaient rejeté un premier pilote "The Cage" avec Jeffrey Hunter dans le rôle du capitaine Christopher Pike, jugeant cet épisode par trop cérébral pour le pékin normal. Il faudra toute l'audace et la roublardise de Roddenberry et du producteur Oscar Katz pour convaincre le studio d'envisager un second pilote. L'arme est simple, Oscar Katz met les dirigeants de NBC au pied du mur : Il leur rappelle que ce sont eux qui ont choisi le script du premier pilote parmi les trois proposés au départ ("The Cage", "The Omega Glory" & "Mudd's Women"). Le vendredi 26 mars 1965, NBC prend une décision unique et demande à Gene Roddenberry un nouveau pilote, du jamais vu dans l'histoire de la TV ! Gene Roddenberry révise alors immédiatement sa copie, et planche sur deux scripts : "The Omega Glory" & "Mudd's Women", mais c'est celui de son vieil ami et scénariste Sam A. Peeples qui emporte la mise : "Where no man Has Gone Before". Le premier script est rédigé le 27 mai 1965, suivi d'un second daté du 16 juin. La version finale sera remise le 28 juin, puis à nouveau révisée les 8/9 et 14/15 juillet. brandissant un fusil phaser]] Le tournage débute donc en juillet 1965 sous la direction de James Goldstone, avec en vedette l'acteur canadien William Shatner dans le rôle du capitaine James T. (R. ?) Kirk, remplaçant Jeffrey Hunter démissionnaire du rôle parce que sa femme n'aimait pas le show. William Shatner était le troisième en liste pour l'attribution du rôle de James T. Kirk ; parmi les prétendants figurent les acteurs Jack Lord ("Dr. No", "Hawaï police d'État") et Lloyd Bridges ("Hot Shots!"). Majel Barrett dans le rôle de Numéro Un est évincée elle aussi, une femme au pouvoir était trop audacieux pour l'époque et le studio. Mais c'est le prix qu'a dû payer Gene pour conserver un personnage indispensable, le mythique M. Spock toujours interprété par Leonard Nimoy - un personnage que le studio veut éliminer à tout prix, à cause de l'apparence satanique que lui confère ses oreilles pointues ! Cet épisode marque aussi la première apparition du lieutenant Hikaru Sulu (ici au poste d'officier scientifique) interprêté par George Takei, et celle du lieutenant commander Montgomery "Scotty" Scott (chef-ingénieur) incarné par James Doohan. Durant le tournage de cet épisode, un nid de guêpes fut agité par l’éclairage du plateau. Plusieurs membres du casting et de l’équipe technique furent piqués. Le tournage fut même arrêté plusieurs jours, pour permettre à William Shatner piqué à l'œil, de voir sa paupière se dégonfler. Le script de Peeples étant plus orienté action que "The Cage", le résultat plaît à NBC, qui en janvier 1966 donne enfin le feu vert pour la randonnée des étoiles ! Bien que "Where No Man Has Gone Before" est le pilote de la série, il n'eut pas le privilège d'être le premier épisode Star Trek diffusé. C'est "The Man Trap" qui gagnera cet honneur le 8 septembre 1966. Quand à "Where No Man Has Gone Before", il fut diffusé plus tard, le 22 septembre 1966, contre toute forme de logique et de cohérence, puisque Leonard McCoy (DeForest Kelley) n'y apparaît pas, que les uniformes sont encore hérités de "The Cage", sans parler d'un maquillage de Spock sommaire et sans nuance. Aujourd'hui, il existerait deux versions de "Where No Man Has Gone Before". La première celle que nous connaissons tous, via les rediffusions et les récents DVD, puis une autre plus étendue, celle que Gene Roddenberry présenta au studio. Elle commence par une vue de notre galaxie avec la voix de Shatner introduisant la mission du vaisseau, sans toutefois indiquer une entrée dans un journal de bord. La scène suivante est celle de la partie d'échecs entre Spock & Kirk. S'en suit la récupération de l'enregistreur de bord du [[SS Valiant|SS Valiant]], puis l'image s'immobilise pour laisser place à un générique rapide, rappelant celui de "The Cage"... Le reste des scènes supplémentaires représente l'équipage dans les corridors quand le vaisseau passe en alerte rouge, et introduit des personnages importants comme le Lt Gary Mitchell (Gary Lockwood), le Dr Mark Piper (Paul Fix) et le physicien Sulu (George Takei). On notera aussi un thème de Star Trek orchestré différemment par Alexander Courage et une musique de fin jamais entendue dans le show depuis. Aujourd'hui, "Where No Man Has Gone Before" est un épisode précieux, tant d'un point de vue historique, que thématique. Gene Roddenberry y mêlait déjà savamment l'aspect fun et décontracté de la SF de son époque et les réflexions poussées et adultes sur le genre humain dont elle était dépourvue jusqu'ici. Une étape était franchie, un phénomène de la pop culture venait de naître... Personnel de production * Réalisé par James Goldstone * Ecrit par Samuel A. Peeples * Créé et produit par Gene Roddenberry * Producteur associé : Robert H. Justman * Musique composée et dirigée par Alexander Courage * Directeur de la photographie : Ernest Haller, A.S.C. * Designer de production : Walter M. Jefferies * Directeur artistique : Rolland M. Brooks * Monteur : John Foley, A.C.E. * Assistant réalisateur : Robert H. Justman * Décorateur : Ross Dowd * Costumes créés par William Theiss * Mixeur son : Cam McCulloch * Exécutif de post-production : Bill Heath * Monteur musique : Jack Hunsaker * Monteur son : Joseph G. Sorokin * Superviseur de la production : James Paisley * Garde-robe : Paul McCardle * Effets spéciaux : Bob Overbeck * Consultant musical : Wilbur Hatch * Coordinateur musical : Julian Davison * Maquillage : Robert Dawn * Coiffure : Hazel Keats * Son : Glen Glenn Sound Co. * Effets photographiques : Howard Anderson Co. * Exécutif en charge de la production : Herbert F. Solow * Production Desilu en association avec Norway Corporation Production francophone * Christelle Couvert - Traductrice pour les sous-titres DVD Acteurs / Personnages Lee Kelso]] Smith]] Personnages principaux * William Shatner est James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy est Spock * James Doohan est Montgomery Scott * George Takei est Hikaru Sulu Autres personnages * Gary Lockwood est Gary Mitchell * Sally Kellerman est Elizabeth Dehner * Paul Carr est Lee Kelso * Paul Fix est Dr Mark Piper * Andrea Dromm est la Yeoman Smith * Lloyd Haynes est Alden * Eddie Paskey est Leslie (non-crédité) * Hal Needham est la doublure cascade de Gary Lockwood (non-crédité) * Dick Crockett est la doublure cascade de William Shatner (non-crédité) Références & liens Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...) : colonie d'Aldebaron, barrière galactique, Canopus, Delman (ville), Delta Vega, Deneb IV, Dimorus, Eldman (ville), Galaxie de la Voie Lactée, orage magnétique, Terre, Vulcain * Espèces et organisations : Starfleet Academy * Personnages : Gerald Dehner, Dieu, Baruch de Spinoza, Tarbolde * Vaisseaux et stations : * Armement et Technologie : balise d'enregistrement, chambre de fission, fusil phaseur, Galactic Mining Delta Vega Station, matérialisateur, pistolet laser, rayon tracteur, rétrofusée * Autres : 1996, 2065, année, auto-destruction, cerveau, concentration de neutrons, dossier personnel, échecs 3D, esper, "L'Ethique", évaluation esper, heure, jour, lithium, minute, mois, "Nightingale Woman" / "La Femme-Rossignol", perception extra-sensorielle (ESP), pommier kaferien, psychiatre, psychiatrie, quotient d'aperception, quotient de connaissance générale, quotient Duke-Heidelberg, siècle, signal de détresse, télépathie, télékinésie, Tri-Planetary Academy, yeux Liens externes * * * Where No Man Has Gone Before sur StarTrek.com de:Spitze des Eisbergs en:Where No Man Has Gone Before (episode) eo:Kien Neniu Homo Estas Irinta Antaŭe es:Where No Man Has Gone Before it:Oltre la galassia (episodio) ja:TOS:光るめだま nl:Where No Man Has Gone Before pl:Where No Man Has Gone Before sv:Where No Man Has Gone Before Category:Episodes TOS